Georgia Virginia, the girl who helped them all
by Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter
Summary: sequel to I Want A Baby! Back by popular demand. Harry and Ginny's child and the story that goes with it. Wow such a bad summary but the story's better.
1. Midnight visits

1

**So here it is guys! Sorry I took a while on it and left you with soooo many questions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the new plot and the baby. The rest belongs to J.K.R.**

Chapter 1 Midnight visits

The first day of July was coming to a close over a small cottage in a small village outside of London. In the small bedroom on the first floor of that small cottage sat a twenty-one year old man with raven colored hair, round glasses, emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He was sitting in a rocking chair silently rocking his month old daughter in his arms.

"You know Georgia you gave me a real scare." Harry Potter whispered as he tickled his daughters tummy. Georgia made a funny gurgling noise that made Harry laugh.

"What are you saying baby girl?" Harry asked as he looked into his daughter's emerald green eyes.

"She says, daddy let me get some sleep." Ginny Potter laughed from the doorway where she had been watching her husband rock their daughter for the last ten minutes. "Honestly Harry. The baby needs her sleep and she's going to get into bad sleeping habits if you keep waking her up in the middle of the night so you can hold her." Ginny walked over and took Georgia from Harry's arms and set her down in her crib.

"I know Ginny but I wake up in the middle of the night and get scared that she's not real and I was dreaming the whole thing." Harry explained.

"And so you come down here and put her in your arms to make sure she is real. I know Harry you've told me the exact same thing since we brought her home four days ago." Ginny sighed as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Sorry Ginny." Harry said lamely.

"It's not me you should say sorry too. Georgia's the one who keeps getting woken up in the middle of the night." Ginny laughed at her pouting husband. Harry disentangled Ginny's arms from his neck and bent over the crib, leaving Ginny to be the one pouting.

"I'm sorry darling." Harry whispered and kissed Georgia's head. Then he grabbed Ginny's hand and led her out of the room. They headed back upstairs to their room.

**And I know this is short but its more of a transition and intro type chapter. Next one much longer! **


	2. Visiting day

1**So just out of curiosity I was wondering where my readers were from. So in your reviews if you wouldn't mind putting where your from that would be nice. You don't have to go into detail as in the city, street and the color of your house. Just maybe the state if your from the U.S. and the country for anyone else. You don't have to if you don't want to just thought I'd ask.**

Chapter 2 Visiting Day

At promptly 6:30am Georgia Virginia Potter let out a belt of a cry that could probably have woken her parents up without the magic baby monitors. Harry came right awake and jumped out of bed. Ginny however groaned sleepily.

"Ginnnyyy." Harry whispered in her ear causing her to groan again and turn on her side with her back to Harry. "Fine I'll bring her up here for her feeding." Harry strode out of the room while Ginny pulled herself into a sitting position on her bed. A few moments later Harry came back into the room with Georgia in his arms. He handed her over to Ginny and then went to get ready for a shower.

"Harry your alertness to Georgia's every single move is really starting to get annoying. But we still like to make fun of daddy, don't we Georgia?" Ginny asked her daughter who gave her a smile and a gurgling noise in response. Ginny laughed and Harry stuck his tongue out at his two girls.

"Really, Harry. Could we get anymore childish?" Ginny threw a pillow at him. Then Georgia started to cry again.

"Georgia doesn't like mommy beating up on Daddy, does she?" Harry asked with mock seriousness.

"No, Harry. Georgia's just hungry and mommy got sidetracked." Ginny replied matching his mock seriousness.

"Hmph." Harry said and stalked into the bathroom to shower while Ginny was feeding Georgia.

Today was visiting day. When Georgia was born she was premature and very weak. So no was allowed to see her while she was in the hospital. So today Harry and Ginny had invited lots of people over for a barbeque so that they could all see their new baby. Ginny was very excited but she was still a little tired from the past month. Harry was glad that his mother lived next door because Ginny was in a frantic mood all morning. Ginny dressed Georgia in a white silk dress and white booties. Then she let Harry take her out to the backyard. Harry had been standing in the back door listening to Ginny talking for ten minutes.

"Harry don't take her all the way out in the yard. Why don't you sit on the patio where the house can shade her from the heat and the sun. Don't forget its July." Ginny said as she put a little white hat on Georgia's head. Then she played with it and tugged it trying to get it in the right spot.

"Yes, Gin." Harry said for the hundredth time that morning.

"Watch Sirius with her, he likes to rough house and she's too fragile right now." Ginny said sternly.

"Ginny, Sirius isn't going to let anything happen to his great-god daughter. Plus we have Lupin to watch him." Harry laughed. Ginny just gave him a look that made him stop immediatly.

"Just be careful Harry." Ginny said.

"Gin, we're only going ten feet away from you we'll be fine." Harry gave Ginny a smile, the same one that melted her heart. She immediately relaxed.

"Not fair, Potter." Ginny smiled a little. Harry just ignored her and walked out side with the baby. "Oh no! I forgot to take the meat out to thaw!" Ginny exclaimed, her smile falling from her face.

"Relax, Ginny. I took care of it a while ago." Lily smiled reassuring. Then Hermione came through the backdoor.

"Georgia looks adorable today, Ginny." Hermione handed her a big bowl of pasta salad.

"Thanks." Ginny placed the bowl in the fridge. Hermione, Ron, Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Molly and Arthur had been the only ones allowed to visit Georgia in the hospital upon Harry and Ginny's request. The healers wouldn't allow anyone else in and it had been a long battle to let even the above mentioned people in. Hermione, Lily and Tonks had also been helping Ginny since they brought Georgia home because they lived so close.

"Ginny, why don't you go sit down and relax, we can take care of the kitchen and the boys can play with the baby." Hermione suggested. Ginny looked tired and Hermione knew that couldn't be good for her.

"I guess it can't hurt. I think I'll go take a nap for about half an hour. Will you wake me up?" Ginny sighed.

"Of course." Ginny walked up to her room to lie on her bed.

"I wanted to make some potato salad but I can't find the right pot." Tonks said while she was digging in a cabinet. Tonks being Tonks knocked over lots of pots and pans making a loud clanking noise.

"Tonks!" Hermione hissed. "You'll make Ginny come back down. You know how picky Ginny is about her kitchen." Tonks mumbled an apology as Lily straightened the cabinet up with a quick flick of her wand.

"I'll go ask Harry where it is." Tonks said quickly and left the room while Lily and Hermione laughed.

After an hour Hermione thought she ought to wake Ginny or else she would be in for it. Ginny wasn't that happy about getting an extra half hour of sleep but she did look better, Hermione thought. Ginny quickly took a shower then feed Georgia. Lily put her down for a nap while Ginny went outside to start the burgers. Harry walked over to her while she was standing at the grill.

"Ginny why won't you ever let me do that?" Harry asked.

"Because you'll burn them or they'll end up on the floor." Ginny laughed but she was still serious.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"Can I just try it?" Harry pleaded. Meanwhile Ron, Sirius, James and Lupin were laughing behind him. Harry gave them a glare that just made them laugh harder when they realized he was quite serious about the grill.

"Fine, Harry if you really want to." Ginny sighed and Harry broke into a smile. Then she added. " But at first burger that either gets burnt or ends up on the ground I take over." Ginny said with a straight face that Harry knew wasn't kidding.

"Gesh. So protective of everything. It's like she thinks I'm not capable. First the baby, now the burgers." Harry called loudly at Ginny who was going inside to bring some food out on the picnic tables.

For a few minutes Harry stood there flipping the burgers over very carefully, not letting any fall or get burnt. But then Sirius had other ideas.

"Harry you're very boring just standing there flipping burgers. Do some moves." The rest nodded their heads encouragingly.

"No, I'll lose my burger privileges." Harry said sincerely. The men let out a roar of laughter that made Harry realize how stupid his comment had just sounded. He gave the rest an evil grin and flipped a burger high into the air. He tried to catch it with the spatula but he missed and it hit the ground with a plop. Harry tried to scoop it up and dispose of it before Ginny saw but luck wasn't with him today. Ginny had just walked out of the house with her hands full of food. She put the food on the picnic table and walked over to Harry hand out stretched.

"That's it mister, hand over the spatula right now." Ginny said seriously. Harry tried to give her the puppy eyes but she gave him a look that said don't even think about it. Harry reluctantly handed the spatula to his wife and she resumed cooking.

An hour later all the food was ready and the guest started to arrive. First were Molly and Arthur. Then Fred with Angelina and George with Katie. Next came Bill and a pregnant Fleur. Following them was Charlie, Oliver Wood and the rest of Harry's team. Ginny's old boss came. Also Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid arrived shortly after them. Then Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Binns and Slughorn. In one giant mob came Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Seamus Finnagan, Dean Thomas, Nearly Headless Nick, Madames Pompfrey, Hooch, and Pince. The Creevy brothers who had calmed their obsession with Harry down. Neville and Luna came and announced that they were engaged. The last one to arrive was Aunt Petunia.

The backyard was covered in blankets for everyone to sit on, thanks to Hermione. They spent hours eating and talking to the people on their neighboring blankets. Harry and Ginny mingled around saying hi and answering questions or just talking with people they hadn't seen in a while. Suddenly a shrill cry was heard from the baby monitor in Ginny's hand.

"Somebody knows that there are people out here having fun without her." Ginny laughed as she and Harry headed to the house to quiet their crying baby. Ginny held her in her arms and brought her into the backyard where everyone was waiting patiently.

"I would like you all to meet our daughter Georgia Virginia Potter, named for two states in the United States." Ginny said proudly. After lots of oohs and ahhhs Luna asked,

"Why?"

"Well when Harry and I went to the States on our honeymoon we visited both states because they have a lot of historical civil war sites. I've always thought Virginia was a pretty name and when we went to Georgia I fell in love with it." Ginny explained and then walked around for everyone to greet her little daughter.


	3. What now?

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3 What now?

Once again Georgia Virginia started everyone's day with a loud shriek to announce that she was up and hungry. When she was fed and happy Harry and Ginny went to the kitchen for breakfast. Ginny cooked while Harry held Georgia at the table. Ginny was in the process of frying an egg when Harry spoke.

"So Gin, now what?" Ginny turned to look at him, the frying pan she had been slightly tilting still in her hand.

"What do you mean, now what?"

"Well, our lives have been on hold for the past five or so months with your pregnancy and Georgia. So what do we do now?"

"Well, do you still want to play quidditch?" Ginny asked as she realized she still had her frying pan in her hand. She set it down on the stove and finished frying the egg.

"Yes. Do you want to go back to the restaurant.?" Harry shifted Georgia in his arms.

"Eventually." Ginny turned the heat off.

"Eventually?" Harry asked as he watched her put the egg on a plate.

"Yes, when I left my boss told me if I ever wanted to came back I could. I think I'd like to but definitely after a couple years, maybe when Georgia starts primary school." Ginny set the egg in front of Harry and he gave her a kiss. She took Georgia from him so he could eat.

"What primary school?" Harry asked as he cut a piece of egg and stabbed it with his fork.

"It's a primary school for witches and wizards before they go to hogwarts and stuff. Its more to learn English, mathematics, geography, that kind of stuff they don't teach at hogwarts. Once in awhile they put some magic lessons in but its hard because the kids don't have their wands yet. The biggest reason not to send magical kids to school with muggles is in case they do accidental magic and when we have to take them out of school suddenly so they can go to hogwarts, its just easier to not have to come up with ways to explain." Ginny explained.

"Oh."

"There's one right by the Burrow, that's where I went. Georgia can go there." Ginny told Harry.

"Sounds good to me." Harry took another bite of his egg.

"So what about you Harry?"

"What about me?" Harry asked with his mouth full of egg.

"Harry! Seriously you've been around Ron too long!" Ginny handed Harry a napkin so he good wipe the food off of his chin. "What are you going to do 'bout Quidditch?"

"I talked to my couch and I agreed to come back in two weeks starting that Monday." Harry said without any food in his mouth.

"Okay." Ginny was glad that they had gotten all that out of the way. Just then Ron and Hermione came in the back door.

"Morning guys." Hermione said cheerily.

"Morning 'Mione." Ginny replied.

"Morning."Ron said a little groggy. Hermione and Ginny just shook their heads while Harry laughed. Ron walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He came back up with a butterbeer in his hands. Hermione was walking towards an empty chair at the table and when she passed him she pulled the bottle out of his hands. She sat down and ignored Ron's angry look as she handed it over to Ginny who put it back in the fridge. Harry once again laughed.

"Aww come on 'Mione just one." Ron asked.

"No Ron. It's eight o'clock in the morning." Hermione exclaimed.

"Ron why are you up at eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday?" Harry asked.

"Because that's when she was making breakfast!" Ron said pointing to Hermione.

"I'm only doing it once." Hermione responded.

"Well if that's the case don't start it so early and you will only have to make it once and I can sleep in." Ron retorted.

"Honestly!"Hermione sighed.

"Isn't it reassuring, Harry that even though they're married they didn't lose their habit of fighting." Ginny replied sarcastically. Harry laughed.

"I'm glad you guys find my lack of sleep entertaining!" Ron huffed and left the house. Probably to go home and take a nap on the couch. When the door had slammed after him the other three burst out laughing.

"What will we do with him, bless his heart." Hermione said as she took Georgia from Ginny and began to play with her. Ginny went to the counter and began to prepare an egg for herself. As she put it on a plate and walked over to the table Lily came into the kitchen from the back door.

"Oh morning everyone." Lily said as she went over and kissed Georgia's forehead.

"Morning mum." Harry said and walked his plate over to the sink.

"What are you up to today, Lily?" Ginny asked her mother-in-law.

"Oh well I have to do some work on the guest room. Tonight is a full moon, so while James, Sirius and Remus have a sleep over at his house, Tonks is going to be staying with me sense she can't be around Lupin." Lily leaned against the counter near the door.

"Oh yea." Ginny said.

"Why don't the neighbors ever hear Remus when he's transformed?" Harry asked.

"Because Hermione and your mum put strong silencing charms on the house." Ginny stated simply.

"Oh."

"Well I guess I better get to it," Lily said and started for the door. Suddenly she stopped. "Oh yes, I almost forgot why I came." Lily smacked herself in the head.

"You mean you didn't just come like you do every weekend morning?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Haha very funny." Lily stuck her tongue out at her son. "No, I wanted to ask Hermione and Ginny to come over for dinner, so that Tonks doesn't get to depressed about Remus like she sometimes does."

"Sure, Lily. Seven good?" Ginny finished her egg and took it over to the sink.

"That's fine. Bye." Lily left the house.

"Poor Tonks." Hermione sighed.

"Well, this is better than her never being with him. I'm sure she'd rather have it this way." Ginny charmed the dishes to wash themselves. "So I guess that leaves you, Harry, to stay with Georgia tonight."

"My pleasure." Harry smiled fondly at his daughter.

"I'll send Ron over too." Hermione said as Ginny prepared a pot of coffee for Harry and Hermione.

"I'll make some Lasagna and put it in the oven before we leave. You think you boys can handle it?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Yes I'm sure we can." Harry replied. When the coffee was ready the group went into the living room. Hermione laid Georgia down in her swing and sat in an armchair. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch. They all sat in silence for awhile watching Georgia swing quietly, Harry and Hermione sipping their coffee.

Their comfortable silence was interrupted by the sound of the back door opening again.

"Ginny! Harry!" Came Lily's voice once again.

"In the living room, mum." Harry called. Quickly Lily came into the living room.

"Do you think Tonks could stay with you tonight?" she asked disgruntled.

"Sure. Why?" Ginny answered.

"I'm going to have someone else staying at my house tonight and I know she would feel best at my house." Lily wrung her hands together.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Your Aunt Petunia."


	4. Deal

1

Disclaimer: Same old Same old, I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 4 Deal

Previously on Georgia Virginia, the girl who helped them all:

"_I'm going to have someone else staying at my house tonight and I know she would feel best at my house." Lily wrung her hands together._

"_Who?" Harry asked._

"_Your Aunt Petunia."_

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked bewildered.

"But why?" Ginny asked.

"Vernon and her had a fight." Lily explained.

"A fight. About what?" Hermione asked.

"Harry." Lily sighed. "When she came over here to see Georgia. He told her he doesn't want her anywhere around any of us. Especially Harry. So she got tired of it and she left him."

"Left him!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh the poor dear! She must be awfully confused and lost. Harry, Ginny maybe you should go over and talk with her to keep her mind off everything. Take Georgia and then when its time for her nap bring her over to my house and I'll watch her." Hermione suggested.

"Alright. Are you coming Harry?" Ginny stood up.

"Yes I guess I'd better." Harry stood also, followed by Hermione. They both sat their cups down on the coffee table. Ginny went to pick them up.

"Don't bother with them. I'll do it." Hermione stopped her. Ginny shrugged and went to take Georgia out of her swing. Lily, Harry, Ginny and Georgia left the room and headed towards the back door. When they left Hermione gathered up the mugs and took them to the sink. There she charmed them to wash themselves. When they were done she put them away and headed to her own house to find Ron.

The rest then entered Lily's house and followed Lily to her living room. There on the couch was a sniffling Petunia. Ginny's eyes softened even more when she saw her and immediately she crossed over to the couch.

"Aunt Petunia, look who came to see you." Ginny said referring to Georgia.

"How is the baby?" Petunia sniffed.

"Very well thank you." Ginny answered for Georgia.

"May I hold her?" Petunia asked.

"Of course." Ginny handed her daughter over to the older woman, whose face brightened immediately.

"Hello Georgia. It was awful nice of you to visit me today." Petunia cooed over the baby. Harry smiled and sat down in an armchair. Ginny and Lily silently went into the kitchen to make some tea. Lily and James' house was a little different then Harry and Ginny's. There was a kitchen on the left side of the house, next to it was a little foyer by the door and then on the other side of the foyer was the living room. Behind the kitchen was an added on dining room by the previous owners. The house was in a L shape. Upstairs were two bedrooms and a full bathroom. In the kitchen was a window type thing that faced the foyer and living room. You can open two wooden shutters and see into the foyer and when the living room doors are open, into the living room.

This was the case when Ginny and Lily were in the kitchen. Then window was open and they were looking straight into the living room, because they had left the doors open. Harry was relaxing in the armchair, half dozing off. Petunia was plying with Georgia and it looked as if she had nothing else to think about and not a care in the world.

"Georgia really has an effect on her." Lily said as she put the kettle on the stove.

:She does. I'm thinking of letting her skip her nap. Maybe take it a little later than usual. She seems to do a lot of good for her and I don't see any real harm in it."

"Why don't you and Harry go home and Petunia and I will watch Georgia." Lily suggested.

"Okay, thanks Lily." Ginny said and walked out of the kitchen to tell Harry to come on.

Harry and Ginny stopped first to tell Hermione that they wouldn't need her to watch Georgia. They decided that at around four Lily would bring Georgia home and Harry would put her down for her nap, and Hermione, Tonks and Ginny would go to Lily's for dinner. Like originally planned.

Then they stopped at Lupin's to tell Tonks that she would be staying at their house. Finally they went home. Harry levitated the crib up to their room while Ginny conjured up a cot and prepared the nursery for Tonks. When they were done they crashed onto the couch and enjoyed some alone time.

After awhile of comfortable silence Ginny spoke,

"When do you want to have another kid, Harry?" This caused Harry to sit up abruptly and Ginny had to shift to get comfortable.

"Are you serious Ginny? You really want to go through that again. Could you handle it? Another risk pregnancy like that?" Harry was very unsure of the whole idea of going through another pregnancy like the first one again. He didn't think it would be good for Ginny.

"Harry it was the best time of my life, but we have Georgia for it and I wouldn't trade that for anything." Ginny said.

"Well Gin, what if we wait a while. I mean Georgia is only a month old. We still need to adjust to parenting before we have another child. I haven't even gone back to Quidditch yet. I really think we should wait to get back into a normal routine, and let you recover from such a difficult pregnancy." Harry said sincerely. Ginny sort of agreed.

"I agree with you Harry. I didn't say I wanted to have another child right now. I was just sitting here wondering.

"Alright, so how about we wait until Georgia is at least six months old. Then by the time the baby's born, Georgia will be almost a year and a half." Harry suggested.

"Deal." Ginny said. Then she spit in her hand. Harry did the same and they shook their hands together.

"That's so gross." Ginny whined. She went into the bathroom and washed her hands. When she was done Harry did the same.

"Wasn't my idea." He said when they were sitting on the couch again.

"Well never again, okay." Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Okay." Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders.


	5. The first one she helped

1I am soooo sorry this took so long. Anyway I realized I forgot to tell ya where I'm from. I'm from Maryland. So anyway on with the story.

Chapter 5

The next morning started the same as all the others this week. When Harry and Ginny were done with breakfast they went over to Lily and James'. Ginny carrying Georgia and Harry levitating Georgia's swing. When they entered through the back door Ginny yelled.

"Good morning!" Noone answered at first and the kitchen was empty. As Harry came in, the door to the kitchen from the hallway opened. Aunt Petunia came in clad in a green robe and hot pink rollers in her hair. When Harry saw her and realized he was levitating the swing in the air still, he dropped it faster than you can say 'Flapjacks!'

"Sorry." Harry muttered.

"That's alright, Harry. When your mother became of age that's all she did that summer. I have seen quite a lot of magic. Plus that was Vernon who hated Magic." At this last comment she sombered drastically.

Just as the silence that had engulfed the room was getting awkward Georgia let out a cry.

"Someone's not getting enough attention." Ginny laughed

"Here give her to me." Harry opened his arms and took his daughter who instantly stopped crying.

"A Daddy's girl I see." Aunt Petunia smiled meekly.

"Yes, because he spoils her like there's no tomorrow, I swear by the time she's five she'll be the most spoiled girl in England!" Ginny sighed.

"Hmph." Harry rocked Georgia back and forth in his arms.

"Lily went to the store down the road. I'm going to get changed. I'll be back shortly." Aunt Petunia went upstairs to her room to change. Harry took Georgia in to the living room while he levitated the swing in its normal place beside the couch. Then he placed Georgia in the swing. With a flick of his wand it started to rock back and forth, playing music. Within a few minutes Aunt Petunia came back down.

"Would you like some tea?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Here I'll get it." Ginny went into the kitchen to make the tea. Aunt Petunia shrugged and went to the couch. She started to talk to Georgia who gurgled back. Harry walked to the window smiling, he was glad his aunt had come around and that she was getting along with his daughter.

"Harry!" Ginny called from the kitchen. Harry obediently walked to the kitchen where Ginny was watching their daughter interact with Petunia. When Harry entered the kitchen she walked over to him and whispered into his ear. He looked in the direction of the living room and then nodded his head.

When the tea was done Harry carried the tray out while Ginny followed. As Aunt Petunia began to serve, she insisted Ginny cleared her throat.

"Um.. Aunt Petunia?" Petunia looked up.

"Yes?"

"Well Harry and I were wondering..you see Harry goes back to work tomorrow and we thought..well we have watched you with Georgia the past few days and we were thinking maybe you would like to help me with her while Harry's at work." Ginny said a little uneasy about a reaction.

"Help you?" Aunt Petunia asked curiously.

"Well I still am really weak and I end up taking a nap during the day. And when I go places, because she is still really young and weak to be exposed to germs and stuff in public places. So then you could watch her. I don't know exactly all but then we can also get to know each other better." Ginny was still not sure if she would need too much help, she thought that it would actually be helping Petunia forget about everything else.

"Well I guess I could. I don't have much to do around here anyway." Petunia said slowly.

"Great! I think Georgia will be really happy." Harry said.

So the next few months flew by as Harry went back to the team, Ginny and Aunt Petunia watched over Georgia. Some days Ginny was really glad to have Petunia to help. When Georgia wouldn't go down for a nap, Ginny would be exhausted and Petunia would let her take a nap while she watched and played with Georgia. Now nobody get me wrong Ginny loved her daughter very much and she never thought of her as a hassle but some days it was too much. So with Petunia's help the transition of Harry going back to his team went much smoother than anyone could imagine. And with Georgia's help Aunt Petunia's transition of mother and wife to Aunt and single woman went a lot smoother than anyone could imagine.


	6. Another Exciting Christmas

1

Chapter 6 Another Exciting Christmas

With Aunt Petunia's help the next few months went by at an alarming rate. Suddenly it was Christmas again. Georgia was six months old. Nothing had changed about the family's morning routine. So it was no different when Christmas morning came and Georgia woke the house at 6:30 a.m.

"Just one day to sleep in, please . . . " Ginny muttered trying to go back to sleep. Harry rolled over and put his arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

"Honey, you say that every morning. Besides its Christmas!" Harry then jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to the nursery. Ginny followed slowly.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Harry said cheerfully. After six months Ginny was still trying to figure out where he got his energy in the morning. When they were first married and even before that he had never been an early riser. That's one of the reasons they were good together. Then they had a baby who was an early riser and what does he do, becomes an early riser too. But can she, oh no. She wakes up early, yes, but until her second cup of coffee does she start to function.

"Do you know that today is your first Christmas?" Harry asked excitedly. Then he picked her up and carried her out to the living room. Ginny made her way to the coffee maker. After she had started the coffee, into the living room. As she walked in she saw Harry reaching for a present.

"Harry James Potter, put it down. Can't you wait until I'm in the room?" Ginny scolded.

"It's for Georgia." Harry said.

"Exactly. I would like to watch my daughter opening her gifts."

"All Right, sorry. I just got a little excited." Harry mumbled, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So can we start?" Harry asked, his eyes glowing.

"Yes little boy, you can start." Ginny laughed. "Oh wait, the camera. I'll go get it." Ginny started to get out of the arm chair she was sitting in but Harry was faster.

"Accio camera." he said only half paying attention to what he was doing. The camera came flying in the room and almost hit Ginny in the head.

"Harry!"

"Oh sorry." Ginny just shook her head as she grabbed the camera out of the air. Georgia sat in Harry's lap looking mystified. She got the same look every time someone did magic in front of her. Ron would spend hours with her just doing magic for her. He would laugh as her eyes would go wide and sparkle with delight and she would clap her hands together. Ginny would just say,

"Ronald don't you dare teach my innocent daughter anything bad." Then Hermione would give him a stern look for good measure. Ron as far as anyone knew hadn't shown anything bad to Georgia.

"Ok, Harry show Georgia how to unwrap her present." Ginny instructed as she put her camera up to her eye. Harry took Georgia's little hand in his as he helped her tear the paper off. She had more fun tearing at the paper then getting the presents. She got many new outfits. A stuffed dragon, similar to the own Harry had battled in the first task. She also got a walker that was shaped like a broomstick, with a securer seat and sides to keep her in. She also got several toys, including a pretend stuffed wand, that she couldn't poke herself in the eye with. Harry and Ginny watched as she tried to wave it around like Uncle Ron did but she had to use two hands to hold it up. Then it was time for Harry and Ginny to open their presents. Ginny went first, Harry bought her some new dress robes, a large set of assorted chocolates from Honeydukes and a emerald necklace. His last present wasn't under the tree.

"You've got one more Ginny." Harry said after she had put on the necklace.

"Really? Where? I don't see it under here." Ginny got down and looked under the tree.

"It's upstairs." Harry stood up with Georgia in his arms and headed up the stairs. Ginny followed curiously. Harry went into the bedroom and stopped. Harry was staring at the blank wall across from their bed. There was nothing there because Ginny had been trying to find the right piece of furniture for it.

"Harry stop teasing me." Ginny was hoping it wasn't all just a joke.

"I'm not. Here you go." He tapped the blank air with his wand and Georgia let out a squeal.

Suddenly something was materializing in the blank space in front of them. Slowly Ginny realized that it was a big antique desk made of dark cherry wood that matched the rest of their bedroom furniture. On top was some electronic box.

"Oh Harry, the desk is beautiful, but what is on top of it?" Ginny asked confused. Harry laughed.

"It's a muggle invention called a computer. I don't know a lot about it because I could only look at the one the Dursley's had when no one else was home. But I no you can play games on it. And type words on this thing called a keyboard and they appear on this screen and you can print it out. Also you can get on something called the internet, and talk to other people on it, and you can search it for information like a digital library. I got a book that explains it." Harry handed her the book that had been sitting on the desk. She looked at the title, Computers for Wizards.

"This is so cool Harry. Thank you." Ginny gave him a kiss. "Now it's your turn." Ginny headed back to the living room, Harry and Georgia in tow. When they got down there Ginny took Georgia from Harry so he could unwrap his presents. Ginny gave him a mug that said World's greatest Dad on it. Also A set of Robes with Quidditch designs on it. A photo album of Georgia's first six months and her pregnancy. She bought him several books that had been written about him and a book called Potions for Wizards.

"Maybe your potion making will improve by the time Georgia goes to Hogwarts." Ginny laughed.

"I doubt it." Harry smiled. She always liked to tease him about his potion skills.

He had one last present too, which also wasn't under the tree.

"Oh I almost forgot about the coffee." Ginny went in to the kitchen and then brought the coffee back into the living room. She set the pot on a hot pad on the coffee table and took Harry's mug that he had just gotten and poured some coffee in it. She set it in front of him and then went back to her seat. Where she started to play with Georgia.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to have some coffee. You don't usually start your day without at least one sometimes two cups. In fact I don't think I've seen you not drink coffee since you were..."

Then he stopped and looked up at Ginny who was making sure she was focusing on Georgia not him.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you pregnant?" Ginny finally had to look him in the eye. She just nodded.

"Whahoooooooooo" Harry screamed and jumped up off the couch. He ran over to them and Ginny had to grab tightly on to Georgia to make sure he didn't accidentally knock her over in his excitement. He pulled Ginny out of the chair and kissed her fiercly.

"Georgia, honey, you're gonna have a new sibling." Harry said.

"Harry look at the time. We have to be at your parents house for Christmas brunch in half an hour." Ginny walked towards the nursery. "I'm going to feed Georgia. Go take your shower so that your out of my way when I'm done. Why do we always end up being late on Christmas." Ginny sighed.

When Harry was out of the shower Ginny had Georgia feed and dressed in a new Christmas dress and she was sitting in her swing. Harry trotted down the stairs ready to go.

"While I'm in the shower would you stack the presents were taking and then kind of clean up this mess around here from this morning, please." Ginny said as she walked up the stairs.

"Sure."

Twenty five minutes later, they were already 15 mins late when Ginny came down the stairs.

"Harry are you ready to go?"

"Yup. Here take Georgia and I'll handle the presents." Then the Potter family left their house to go to the other Potter family's house for Christmas Brunch.

**So I've got this whole story planned out chapter by chapter finally. So I'm hoping to get lots of reviews to keep me motivated. But enough with the boring old spiel.**

**Next chapter is called Family reactions.**

**Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter **


	7. Family reactions

1

Chapter 7 Family reactions

Ginny opened the back door to the elder Potters' house.

"Hello! We're late! I know!" Ginny shouted into the house and Georgia giggled. Ginny tickled her stomach with her finger.

"Gin can you please move, your blocking the way." Harry said from the doorway where he was levitating the pile of presents.

"Harry I may be pregnant but I'm not huge."Ginny teasingly whispered.

"Hey. I didn't say that. You're just standing right in the middle." Harry replied defensively.

"Yeah, yeah." Ginny laughed and walked towards the living room.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Ginny smiled and Georgia giggled.

Everyone wished the family a Merry Christmas and Tonks came up to Georgia.

"You have turned into a very giggly girl, haven't you?" Tonks held her arms open and Georgia did the same so Ginny handed her daughter over to her Aunt Tonks. Harry sat the presents down as Ginny flopped down onto the couch Lily had just conjured.

"Ginny, be careful." Harry said without thinking.

"What?" Lily asked and Ginny shot Harry a glance.

"Er...Harry's always telling me to be careful when I flop on the furniture because I flail around and could break something."

"Uh-huh." Sirius said. When everyone had gone back to their own conversations Harry sent Ginny a 'what kind of story is that' look. Ginny just shrugged.

"So Harry, we were just telling the Marauders over here about the Half-Blood Prince." Ron said. Since Ron and Hermione were Harry's best friends and they lived next door, they too were invited to the Potter's house for brunch.

"Snape." Harry said venomously.

"Harry, don't say that traitor's name in front of Georgia." Ginny said sharply.

"Sorry, Ginny." Harry said realizing she was right.

"Can we please change the subject?" Ginny sighed.

"Well dear, if you would have shown up on time then you would have gotten to choose the subject." Lily teased her daughter-in-law.

"Hmph." Ginny pretended to look hurt. Harry went over to his wife and sat next to her. She snuggled comfortably into his arms. Tonks took Georgia over to the couch she was sharing with Lupin. Harry and Ginny watched the couple play with their daughter lovingly. It didn't go lost on Harry or Ginny the look of longing in both Tonks and Lupin's eyes.

"Ya know Mooney, if you ever got around to asking that woman next to you to marry you maybe you would have a baby like that too." Harry jeered.

"Well here's the thing." Remus started.

"We're engaged!" Tonks exclaimed and pulled a diamond ring out of her pocket and put it on her finger.

"Well Congratulations!" Everyone exclaimed.

"About time, Mooney." James laughed.

"Oh, Mooney, what are you going to say to that?" Sirius asked.

"Well. I'll just tell everyone how James, here, told me that he wanted to force Snape to come to his wedding so he could see how happy he was while Snape was a grouchy man." Remus smiled pleasantly at James whose mouth was opening and closing.

"James Potter!" Lily yelled.

"Merlin, Remus. The baby is sitting right next to you and you just say that name." Ginny said exasperated.

"James! Stop doing that you look like an idiot." Lily snapped.

"Really, I'm trying not to scare my child. And that man and his name are definitely scary!" Ginny continued.

"Sorry Lily."James muttered.

"Sorry Ginny." Lupin muttered. Harry who was an innocent bystander was laughing uncontrollably. He enjoyed watching the two woman who looked like sisters yell at people. Especially since it wasn't him.

"Shut up Harry." They both snapped. Spoke too soon.

"Well I have to go to the bathroom." Tonks announced.

"Here, let me see my grandchild." Lily requested and Tonks handed the baby over to her on her way out of the room. No sooner was she out of the room then the doorbell rang.

"Let's go answer the door, Georgia." Lily talked to the baby as she walked towards the door. When she opened it Georgia squealed with delight at the old man standing in the doorway.

"Dumbledore!" I'm glad you came. Everyone is in the living room. Come in." Lily smiled warmly.

"Thank you Lily. And how are we today Miss Georgia?" Albus asked as he came into the house.

When they were in the living room Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled a small pile of presents out of his pocket and with a tap of his wand the pile enlarged to its normal size. Then he proceeded to hand them out.

"See Harry if you had just shrunken the presents, you wouldn't have had to call your wife fat." Ginny teased her husband who had a look of horror on his face.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I didn't I swear." Harry stuttered as all eyes were now on him.

"I know you didn't." Ginny laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Everyone laughed at Harry's expense. Harry shot Ginny a glance that said 'I'll get you back for that one.' Once again Ginny just shrugged.

Georgia started to squirm in Lily's arms and held her hands out towards Dumbledore. When Lily tightened her grip on the infant she began to cry.

"Mum I think she wants Dumbledore to hold her." Harry grinned. Lily rolled her eyes and handed her granddaughter over to the old man.

"Merlin. It's like their playing hot potato with my daughter." Ginny said sarcastically.

Georgia started to play and tug at Dumbledore's beard and Ginny scolded her but Dumbledore just chuckled.

"She is doing absolutely no harm, Mrs. Potter. In fact I am pleased that my beard can be used for other things than keeping my chin warm." Dumbledore assured Ginny. Ron just sent Harry a look suggesting that maybe this time the man had really gone off his rocker.

"Now I believe I probably missed a very important conversation. Care to fill me in?" Dumbledore sat down in a newly conjured chair.

"We were discussing a person by the name of the Half-Blood Prince, when Ginny and Harry arrived. Then Tonks and Lupin announced that they are getting married." Lily explained. Then she noticed the look on Ginny's face, "Ginny what is it?"

"I get told off for being late and he's here later and you explain the whole conversation to him." Ginny was of course only teasing. Dumbledore was not sure and so he continued the conversation to avoid conflict.

"Congratulations Remus"

"Thank you sir."

"So by the Half-Blood prince I assume you mean Severus Snape?" Dumbledore said unaware. There was a groan from the room.

"What did I say." Dumbledore looked around curiously. Ginny sighed.

"Professor we are trying to keep that name out of Georgia's ears. If you could refrain from using his name around her we would greatly appreciate it." Ginny explained.

"Of course, Ginny." Dumbledore nodded.

"What? Remus and I get yelled at and he doesn't?" Harry asked in pretend disbelief. Tonks came back into the room.

"Well now that everyone's here shall we begin?" Lily asked.

"Mum, Ginny and I would like you and dad to open this first." Harry handed her a card.

"Okay." Lily went and sat next to James and she opened the card. He read over her shoulder. Everything was quiet and then Lily screamed. Harry and Ginny just smiled to each other.

"Would you two like to explain what is in that card that got that reaction." Sirius said feeling out of the loop.

"Here I'll read it." Lily said.

"_We've seen you do this before,_

_So we are absolutely sure,_

_that you will be great grandparents._

_When our new little one comes into the world."_

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"You're pregnant?" Lily asked. Ginny nodded and Harry gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I couldn't come up with a word that rhymed with grandparents that fit in the poem." Ginny explained. Everyone laughed and gave their congratulations.

After that the rest of the Christmas brunch was uneventful. Soon it was time for Harry, Ginny, Georgia, Ron and Hermione to go to the Burrow for Christmas Dinner.

When they arrived at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley hugged them all and cooed over her grandchild.

"You'd think that she never gets to see that baby." Fred said.

"Yeah when really she sees her every Sunday." George replied.

"It's a shame all of our lives are so controlled by this woman."

"That it is Fred." Harry laughed at the twins antics.

They all gathered in the living room and before anyone said anything else Ginny stood up to speak.

"Before anyone says anything. The name Snape is not allowed to be used in front of Georgia, is that understood?" Ginny said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Fred saluted her.

"But may I put in that you just said that name in front of your daughter." George said. Harry laughed at the truth of it and at Ginny's face that was become red with anger.

"They're right Ginny, you did." Harry said when she gave him a look.

"Yes well no more, I am quite Serious about this." Ginny sat down.

"Dinner will be done soon, so lets make sure we get done opening the presents." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, Harry and I would like you to open this first." Ginny handed a card to Mrs. Weasley.

"You know George doesn't it seem that this year Christmas..."

"Is all about Ginny. I agree." Harry laughed once again which earned him a glare from his wife.

Mrs. Weasley opened the letter and read it.

"I don't understand." She looked at them confused.

"I didn't think it was that hard, neither did your family, Harry." Ron seemed confused by his mother's confusion.

"Here Mum let us read it." Fred said and took the card. Fred and George read it out loud together.

"_We've seen you do this before,_

_So we are absolutely sure,_

_That you will make great parents,_

_To our darling little girl."_

"Fred, George. That's not what it says!" Ginny cried frantically.

"Yes it is dear sister. Look for yourself." George handed her the card.

"That is what is says." Harry said.

"But that's not what its suppose to say." Ginny said carefully.

"Fred, George. What did you do?" Mr. Weasley said firmly.

"Well we might have tampered with it."

"Maybe just a little."

"It's better than what it said before."

"Put it back." Ginny snarled.

"Fine." George tapped the card with his wand. Ginny handed it back to her mother once she was sure it was okay.

This time Mrs. Weasley's reaction was very similar to Lily's.

"Another grandchild!" Mrs. Weasley then began to cry. "Our you sure you can handle this?" she asked.

"Yes, mum."

"I'm not so sure you are going to be able to, but I'll do everything in my power to make sure you get through this." Mrs. Weasley said determinedly and continued with the presents. Harry and Ginny just shared a look. Mrs. Weasley's words were the exact same thoughts in Harry's head since he found out this morning.


	8. Chapter 8

1Ok so this is just on author's note, sorry to disappoint you and everything but it is really important.

I have many questions to ask you:

1) Do you like this story?

2)Do you like where it is going

3)Do you want me to continue this story

4)Do you have any suggestions for this story, if either you don't like this story or you just feel like suggesting?

I have this whole story planned out but I don't mind taking suggestions. See I was looking at my stats and this last chapter only had 79 hits and 4 reviews while the first couple of chapters had a thousand hits and about a dozen reviews each. I really like writing this story very much but I need to know if you all are still reading it. Thank you if you read this whole thing and thank you if you respond.


	9. The Potter Family Book

1I just have to say that I love all of you, my faithful reviewers and readers. So I love this story and I am going to continue this. I have another question though. I am looking for a story, I read it and now I can't find it, It was one where James and Lily came back and Harry goes to live with them but he has some problems with James and then the spell that brought them back might not be permanent and so they have to see if they're still there after midnight. If you know this story and can give me the title or if you're the author of this story can you please tell me what you know. I really want to find that story! Anyway on with this story.

Chapter 8 Potter Family Book

Harry had the rest of December and January off and so one day, about a week after Christmas he was upstairs trying to figure out how the computer worked. He'd seen the Dursley's use on but this one seemed more complicated and he had never actually used one either.

"Harry! I'm going to Diagon Alley with Lily and Petunia. Georgia is taking a nap but she should be up in about an hour or so. Bye." Ginny shouted from the bottom of the steps.

"Bye, love." Harry worked for a few more minutes before he gave up, deciding that he would go downstairs and see if they had a book on computers. He went to the living room where there was a bookshelf and began to search. On the top shelf he noticed a book that he'd never seen before. Most of the books were Ginny's anyway so he wasn't familiar with them but this book was leather bound and quite thick. It stood out amongst the others. Harry, curious, grabbed the book of the shelf and read the title, The Potter Family Book Volume 1098. Now even more curious Harry took the book over with him to the couch and sat down. Opening the book, the front page had eloquent gold words that read _Harry and Ginny._ Turning to the next page there was a moving picture of a baby boy, underneath in gold script was, _Harry James Potter._ After that was text and Harry continued to read.

_Harry James Potter was born on July 31, 1981 to James and Lily Potter. He was born a baby with a possible prophecy on his head. One that involved the evil wizard Lord Voldemort. On Halloween of the next year, when Harry was a year old, Voldemort came and killed his parents. Then trying to do the same to Harry he failed and was temporarily vanished. All that remained to show that night was the lightning bolt scar on Harry's head._

Then it went on to say how Harry was brought up by the Dursley's. Harry flipped through each chapter, each one focusing on a year of his life. They described all of the events that had occured at Hogwarts and so on until sixth year when it suddenly started with Ginny. Beginning when Ginny was born it described the events of her life just like Harry's, a year at a time, until her fifth year. Once again intrigued Harry was about to turned the page when Georgia let out a shrill cry to announce her wake. Harry sighed, put the book on the coffee table and went into the nursery.

"How was your nap?" Harry grinned at his daughter. Georgia just held her arms up, waiting for her dad to pick her up and out of the crib, which he did. "It's just the two of us at the moment Georgia, and I have something I want to look at. Care to join me?" Harry walked back into the living room and took his place on the couch again. With Georgia in his lap he resumed reading. The next chapter wasn't titled by an age like the previous ones, instead it was titled, The Beginning. There was a familiar picture under the title that made Harry grin, it was in the Gryffindor common room and a red headed girl had her arms around a deliriously happy raven haired boy. Under the picture read,

_In Harry's sixth year and Ginny fifth, Harry finally realized his feelings for Ginny. And on one fateful day he took a bold step to announcing his feelings. He had not been able to go to the final Quidditch match of the season because of a detention with Professor Snape. However Ginny stood in as seeker and Gryffindor won the cup. When Harry arrived in the common room the blazing red head ran to him to announce the news and he did the unexpected by kissing her._

Then it went on to explain the rest of his sixth year. The chapter after that was about the horocrux search. As well as the chapter after that. Until the chapter that described Harry's defeat of Lord Voldemort. Some of the following chapters were, the engagement, then Return of the Parents, The wedding and Voldemort's evil twin. There was a chapter about Ginny's pregnancy with Georgia and the Georgia's birth. The last chapter of the book was about Christmas when Ginny announced she was pregnant again. After that there was empty pages.

"Well then." Harry closed the book, "I still don't understand how it got here or anything else about it really. Maybe Ginny wrote it? What do you think, Georgia?" Georgia replied with a gurgle and Harry nodded his head.

"Good idea, lets go talk to Dad maybe he knows what this is." Harry stood and accioed Georgia's cloak and hat and put them on and then got his cloak as well. They walked out into the backyard and turned to the gate that led to the other Potter's house. Once inside the house Harry called for his father and Georgia let out a noise that Harry assumed was her coping him.

Soon James entered the kitchen and a smile graced his face when he saw them.

"Harry! Georgia!" How are you?"

"Fine Dad. I had a question for you, actually." Harry took off his and Georgia's cloaks and hung them on the pegs by the door.

"Alright lets go into the living room then." Harry followed his father into the living room, and sat down in a chair. James took Georgia from Harry and sat on the couch with her in his lap. "Fire away."

"I found a book this morning that I don't remember ever seeing before. So I looked at it and it's called The Potter Family Book Volume 1098 and I was wondering if you knew anything about it?" Harry told his father.

"Well, I just happen to know a little about it. You see your mother and I own The Potter Family Book Volume 1097. Every generation has one." James explained.

"So there are 1098 generations of Potters?" Harry asked mouth agape.

"Close but not that many. Some generations had several children and each of their children has a book. So there are 1098 books of the Potter Family." James said proudly.

"Oh. I see. How did it get in my house?"

"Its some ancient spell that was put on the Potters. It appears in your house on the Christmas after your second wedding anniversary. I always thought that was a bit of a random day but whatever. It never draws attention to itself, like suddenly appearing in front of someone. It just kind of waits for someone to find it one day." James smirked.

"So what happens now?"

"Well every important event that future Potters would want to know about are recorded in the book. You have no control over what goes in there, its another piece of ancient magic."

"So where are the rest of the volumes?"

"What is this like twenty questions or something?" When Harry didn't say anything James continued, "They're in the Hogwarts Library." He said simply. If Harry had had just taken a drink of some kind of liquid it would have surely just been spit across the room because Harry was in complete shock.

"You mean all those years of studying Ron, Hermione and I did in there we never came across them?" Harry couldn't believe the thought that he could have read about his family all those years ago when he wanted one so bad. "Where?"

"In the back of the Restricted section. You don't want just anyone reading those things, the Potters have been very influential people ever since they started during the time of Merlin."

"But I've been in there hundreds of times. Why didn't I see them?"

"You were busy looking for more important things when you were in there, weren't you?" James asked knowingly. Harry thought about it, it was true, everytime they were in there they were looking for something important at the time. They weren't just taking a browse in the restricted section.

After a few more minutes Harry took Georgia back home to wait for Ginny who would be there any minute. When Ginny did arrive it was four o'clock. Georgia was playing on the floor with her toys and Harry was browsing the bookshelf once again.

"Hey I'm home." She walked into the living room and smiled at her family. Harry crossed over and pulled her into his arms.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes I did. What did you do all day?" The Harry proceeded to tell her about the family books.

"Wow that's amazing. Oh! I almost forgot Luna and Neville are coming over for dinner tonight so I invited Ron and Hermione too. They should be here in an hour. I better get ready." Ginny walked into the kitchen to prepare the nights meal. Meanwhile Harry changed Georgia's diaper and played with her for a while. When it got closer to the time they would be arriving Harry set the table while Ginny changed. Finally the guests had arrived and they all sat down to eat.

"So Luna, have you and Neville set a date for your wedding yet?" Hermione asked.

"Well actually we wanted to tell you guys something." Luna answered and Neville suddenly paled and looked down at his plate.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Well the other day I was walking down the road near the town Neville lives in. We were enjoying the scenery when we heard a small chirp. So we turned towards the noise and there standing next to me is a Weddiacrashia. So I of course ran to Neville's house before it could take me away." Ginny and Hermione were just nodding trying to look as if they were following what she was saying but Harry was completely confused as to how this pertained to Neville and her wedding date.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked looking just as confused as Harry felt.

"Well, Ronald. It just so happens that Weddiacrashias try to take you away to marry those who are engaged. If you see one without getting taken and married and you get married then you will both die a hard painful death. So I of course saw it and now Neville and I can't get married." Luna explained.

"We decided to live together though, because even if we can't technically get married we will still be married in our hearts." Neville said with a brave face on and Harry instantly felt sorry for his friend.

"Oh! That's so sad!"Hermione exclaimed. Ginny also had tears in her eyes.

Eventually Harry drifted the conversation to a different topic as he told them all about his failed attempts at the computer. While he was telling the story Georgia started to giggle and make goofy baby sounds. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville were laughing at the baby but Luna however had a strange expression on her face.

"Georgia certainly is Froopy." she finally said, causing the whole room to become silent and turn in her direction.

"Come again?" Ron said raising his eyebrows.

"She's Froopy." Luna repeated.

"And what does Froopy mean, Luna?" Harry asked a little afraid.

"It means she laughs uncontrollably. You mean to tell me you have never heard that term before?" She asked scandalized.

"No Not really." Ron said rather rudely, earning him a slap on the arm from his wife.

So the rest of the evening went by rather nicely without too many more strange comments from Luna.

**If you have any questions about the family books let me know and ill answer them.**


	10. New Words and New People

1Chapter 9 New words and new people

Around the middle of March, Ginny was straightening up the nursery when a fluffy gray owl pecked at the window. Curious, she straightened up with a stuffed animal in her hand and walked over to open the window. The owl swooped down ignoring the noises Georgia was making from where she sat on the floor playing. Ginny untied the letter and when the owl took flight she recognized it as Sirius'. The letter was addressed to both of them so she opened it.

_Dear Harry, Ginny and Small State,_

_Please come to dinner at my house tonight at 7 o'clock._

_Sirius_

"Well then." Ginny put the stuffed animal in they toy chest and picked Georgia up, who fussed a little. Then she headed towards the fireplace in the living room and threw some floo powder in.

"England Quidditch team's changing room lobby!" Ginny shouted and stuck her head in the fire. When she was there she yelled,

"Potter!"

After a minute or two Harry came around the wall that separated the lobby from the changing room.

"Ah, I thought I heard the sound of my lovely wife yelling." Harry chuckled as he crouched down in front of her.

"Very funny Mr. Potter."

"Well, what do you want Mr. Potter?"

"Are you going out with your team tonight?" Ginny asked.

"No, why?"

"Sirius wants us to come to his house for dinner," she explained.

"Oh. What time?" he asked.

"Seven."

"Alright I'll be home at six. Bye."

"Bye."

Ginny pulled her head out of the fire and picked Georgia up off the floor. Then she traveled upstairs to her bedroom, where she put Georgia in a playpen she conjured. After that she went to the closet and pulled out a knee length denim skirt and a simple red shirt, then laid them on the bed. She quickly took a shower, got dressed, dried her hair, curling it slightly and added a touch of makeup. By the time she was done it was almost six o'clock. She took Georgia down to the nursery and changed her into some dressy pajamas because she was sure she would fall asleep there while they were talking. Georgia was back to playing at her original spot while her mother packed her stuff. She shrunk a playpen, her high chair and then placed them in her diaper bag with some toys, extra clothing, some baby food and a blanket. As she was putting the blanket in she heard the front door open.

"Looks like Daddy's home." Ginny said to Georgia and then laughed as her daughter's eyes got wide with excitement and she smiled. Ginny picked her up when she raised her hands up and carried her to the front hall.

"Look who came to see her Daddy!" Ginny exclaimed as she handed her daughter over to her husband.

"Hey there sweetheart. Don't you look pretty?" Harry kissed his daughter on the cheek and then handed her back t her mother so he could get ready.

Finally he was ready and they flooed to Sirius' house.

Upon seeing the family fall into the living room Sirius, who was sitting on the couch between Remus and James, said,

"Have you ever noticed that when they floo, Ginny holds Georgia?"

"That's because since Harry inherited his father's grace on a broom he also inherited jis lack of grace on the ground." Lily explained from her seat on the couch arm.

"Hey!" Two raven haired men exclaimed.

Lily just smiled.

Harry sat in the armchair next to his mother while Ginny pulled out Georgia's playpen from the bag and enlarged it. Georgia was currently sitting in Sirius' lap having a staring contest with him.

"Oh, I blinked. You won Small State." Sirius relaxed from his previously tense state.

"Sirius do you insist on calling her small state?" Ginny asked as she sat down on the other couch that Tonks occupied.

"Yes."

"Why? It's such a ridiculous nickname." Ginny sighed.

"No its not. She's small and she was named after a state. I think its perfectly fitting." he said defensively.

"Fine. Hey what smells so good?" Ginny's head turned toward the kitchen.

"Dinner."

"You cooked dinner? Ginny we need to leave, we'll get food poison if we stay." Harry said in half mock and half real seriousness as he stood up and headed towards the fireplace.

"Harry sit down, you prat." Sirius commanded and Harry did as he was told, "I didn't cook dinner, Ally did."

"Ally?" Ginny and Harry asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, it's the blonde girl in the kitchen, and I must say she's not as dumb as the rest have been." Remus smiled.

"And you decide to enter the conversation now, thanks Mooney." Sirius narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Anytime, Padfoot."

"So who is Ally?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius' serious girlfriend." James said and then after a pause, " Haha. I didn't even mean for it to come out like that, 'Sirius' serious girlfriend.'"

No one else found it amusing.

"Did you say she's serious?"

"No I'm Sirius." Sirius laughed.

Still no one laughed.

"He wants us to meet her, so maybe she'll be here for awhile." Tonks resumed the conversation.

"Yeah they could be together for a whole week." James teased and Remus laughed.

"Hey you never know she might end up being the one I marry." Sirius defended himself.

"Oi, you didn't knock her up, did you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"'Mione, it's so cold out here, why couldn't we just apparate or Floo?" Came the muffled voice of Ron from outside.

"Ronald, how many times do I have to tell you? It's rude to just pop inside a house and floo is too dirty." Hermione's voice was heard too. Lily made to go open the door but was stopped by both Harry and Ginny shouting,

"Don't open that door!"

"Well ok then." Lily sat back down.

"Let them get their arguing done out there." Harry said as he shook his head.

"'Mione it's dinner, they're expecting us to come, we can just pop in then"

"No we are not! Anyway we're here and _you _just made us stand a whole lot longer in the cold because _you_ wanted to complain!" Hermione exclaimed and knocked on the door. Lily looked at Harry, who nodded.

"I think it's safe now." He smiled. Lily let them in and it was indeed safe because it seemed Ron didn't know how to respond to Hermione's last comment.

"Hullo everyone." Ron greeted the room and was greeted back.

"Thank you for having us over, Sirius." Hermione said in her polite cultured way.

"Of course Hermione." Not one associated with lots of polite small talk, Sirius stood up and handed Georgia to Lily. " Let me check on Ally." Then he went into the kitchen.

"Did Sirius get a dog?" Ron asked puzzled as he took off his coat.

This comment caused Harry, James and Remus to fall to the ground with laughter.

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head at the men on the floor and then turned to Hermione and Ron.

"Ally is Sirius' girlfriend." She explained and Ron blushed a little at his mistake.

"Sirius' serious girlfriend." James corrected and Lily threw him a look.

"James it wasn't funny the first time, why did you think it would be this time?" James stopped laughing quickly, sending Harry and Remus into further laughter as Sirius entered the room again.

"Get up you guys, really can't you be serious?" He looked a little nervous.

"Why would we want to be you?" James asked and Lily threw her hands in the air.

"Oh for Heavens sake. Not one more serious joke and no one is to use the word serious, only the name. Is that understood?" Lily screamed.

"Yes ma'am." Came lots of responses.

"Anyway, Dinner is ready." Sirius informed them. Everyone filed into the dining room and sat down. Soon a skinny, blonde witch came in, carrying a tray with food on it. She set it on the table and stood by Sirius.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Ally Palmer, my girlfriend."

Ally was of average height with long dirty blonde hair that was slightly wavy. She was skinny but had a healthy look to her. Her cheeks were full and had a hint of permanent flush. The blue in her eyes was a darker blue but sparkled with laughter, happiness and energy. Her beauty was not hidden by the flour on her forehead, chocolate on her nose and some kind of red stain on her blouse.

"Hello. It's nice to meet all of you. I know I must look a fright." She exclaimed exasperated while brushing a wisp of hair out of her face.

"Don't worry about it. With this little one in the room, we're all likely to be a mess." Ginny reassured the woman who looked anywhere between her and Lily's age, as she buckled Georgia into her high chair. Then Sirius proceeded to introduce everyone.

"Finally this is my godson, Harry..." Sirius was cut off by Ally.

"...Potter." Ally finished shaking his hand. Harry felt the normal uncomfortable feeling when he was introduced to someone.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not some stalker. Everyone knows who you are. In school in America, we learned about your first defeat of Lord Voldemort. Of course that was a while ago. Just so you know, I'm not some girl whose been in love with you her whole life and wanted to marry you when she grew up and worshiped the ground you walked on. That would be weird in any normal circumstance let alone the fact that I was almost sixteen when you were born." Harry was relieved that she didn't look at his scar or anything but just shook hands with him like a normal person. He caught Ginny's eye and winked at her as she laughed. Finally they all started to eat and regular conversation began. Soon the conversation turned to Tonks and Lupin's engagement.

"So have you set a date yet?" Hermione asked and Ginny tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hermione, I don't think it's a good idea to ask that question."

"Why?" Hermione was confused.

"Remember what happened last time?" Ginny gave her a pointed look. Recognition lit up Hermione's face.

"Oh Neville and Luna. Well Ginny, I really don't think Tonks has seen a weddiacrashia lately."

Ginny laughed at this, Harry and Ron smiled and the rest of the room looked rather confused.

"Weddia whatta?" Tonks asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Oh it's some crazy thing Luna came up with that resulted in her and Neville deciding not to get married." This comment was met with a general astonishment.

"Well we haven't come up with a date yet, but we're working on it." Remus answered the almost forgotten question.

"So what has Dumbledore been up to?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, he's horde up in his office writing a book or something on the spell that brought him back to life." Remus answered.

"I really don't think Hagrid went to all that trouble killing Sn..."

"Harry!"

"I mean 'He-who-must-not-be-named-in-the-Potter-house' just so Dumbledore could horde himself in his office." Harry joked.

"Snape!" Georgia shouted.

The room went quiet, no one knew how to react. Then suddenly Ginny, with a look of pure anger on her face, raised her hand and hit Harry on the shoulder with the back of it as hard as she could.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You Prat!"

"Why is everyone calling me a Prat today?"

"How many times did I tell you not to say his name in front of her! Now look what happened, her first word is that traitor's name!" Ginny shouted.

"Well its not like I wanted _that_ to be her first word either. You know most babies' first word is dada not Snape!" Harry yelled back.

"Snape!" Georgia cried again.

"I can't believe this!" Ginny yelled but not as loud this time.

Ron leaned over to Ally, "'Mione and I are famous for our fights but Harry and Ginny here can give us a run for our galleons. They tend to bottle it up more. Only shout when its big, not as healthy as 'Mione and I. Usually ends in crying from one or both of them." Ally laughed a little at Ron's comment but only Hermione and Sirius heard what he said. Sure enough a moment later Ginny burst into tears in the middle of screaming at Harry. Harry immediately forgot the retort he was about to give and drew Ginny in his arms.

"Our daughter's life is over!" Ginny sobbed.

"Gin, no its not. So she said a bad word, so what that it was her first word. We'll just teach her not to say it. Everything will be fine, we've been through worse, Gin." Harry stroked her hair with one hand. Ally realized at that comment that being the famous Harry Potter was probably not as glorified as her teacher had made it. Somehow she knew that there was a lot about him that the rest of the world didn't know.

"I know Harry. I know." Ginny looked from her little daughter with newly sprouted black curls on her head to her husband with lots of black tufts of messy hair on his head. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Gin." He kissed her forehead.

"And then they end all lovey dovey like this every single time. Quite a weird and unhealthy circle if you ask me. People shouldn't go through that many emotions in that little amount of time," Ron once again remarked to Ally, who laughed into her wine glass.

**So what do you think? Longest chapter so far. I have decided that the reason I am so long in updating is because I'm too busy reading all of you fabulous stories. So its all your fault!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kristen. Who gives me so many ideas and reads every single one of my chapters from all my stories.**


	11. Georgia and Daddy

1 **So sorry for the long delay!**

Chapter 10 Georgia and Daddy

"Are you sure you guys will be able to handle it?" Ginny asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Gin. You and 'Mione go have fun." Harry kissed her on the forehead, then handed her their daughter so that they could say goodbye.

"You be good for Daddy, okay sweetheart?" Ginny kissed the eleven month old girl as she nodded her head. Then she handed her back over to her father and grabbed her cloak.

"We won't be gone too long! Goodbye! Love you!" Ginny opened the front door.

"Be careful!" Harry called after her. Then the door clicked shut. "Well honey, what shall we do?"

Georgia giggled and pointed out the back door that was open to allow the warm breeze to come into the house.

"Do you want to go outside?" Harry asked and Georgia nodded.

So they set outside and had a small picnic together. Soon they were joined by James. After awhile Harry had the urge to go flying.

"You go ahead Harry, I'll stay and watch Georgia." James offered, finally Harry agreed and went to go get his broom. When he came back Georgia was crying on the blanket with James hovering over her, a concerned look on his face.

"What's the matter, Dad?" Harry asked and sat down on the blanket next to his daughter.

"She was fine a minute ago. Then she just started crying." James explained. Harry picked the baby up and as he did his hand touched her arm and he could feel heat radiating off of her body. He placed his hand on her forehead and realized that she had a fever.

"She has a fever Dad. What do I do?" Harry began to panic. Maybe he needed to go get Ginny. She would know what to do. Georgia would probably want her Mommy too. But how would he find her? He didn't really want to leave Georgia either. Then he got an idea.

"Where's mum?" Harry asked his father.

"She left a note saying she was going out, but she didn't say where." James frowned. Nope that wouldn't work.

"Well I think I remember hearing something about getting her fever down." So Harry and James walked back inside with Georgia, leaving the once joyful picnic, abandoned and forgotten.

"What about Molly?" James suggested.

"Good idea." Harry took some floo powder and the it into the fire calling out 'The Burrow' as he went.

He landed semi-smoothly into the kitchen of the Burrow. Molly Weasley was standing in the kitchen and she jumped when he came tumbling out of the fireplace. She smiled but then concern crossed her face as she saw the look of panic on his'.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

"Georgia has a fever, and Ginny is in Diagon Alley and I don't know what to do." Harry explained.

"Here give her to me." Mrs. Weasley examined the infant. "Maybe we should go to St. Mungo's just so they can check her out."

So the two flooed to St. Mungo's and were pointed in the direction of the baby ward.

Hermione and Ginny were enjoying a nice day of shopping, they had bought some cute baby outfits and were headed for the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Suddenly Ginny dropped her bags.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny just clutched her stomach that had grown from five months of pregnancy.

"Something isn't right Hermione." Ginny cried out.

"Help! Can someone help us!" Hermione was once again forgetting she was a witch under pressure. A young witch came up and quickly assessed the situation. Then she conjured a stretcher and said,

"St. Mungo's isn't far from here, but we'd better hurry."

Harry fire called his father from the waiting room.

"Dad!" He yelled. Then heard the sound of footsteps.

"Harry! Where are you?"

"St. Mungo's." Harry saw his father suddenly pale. "She's okay, Mrs. Weasley just thought it would be a good idea to have professionals check her out."

"Okay, let me know when you get home."

"Bye."

"Mr. Potter." Harry turned to see who was calling him, it was a healer.

"Yes?"

"She won't hold still for the tests, can you come help us?"

"Of course." Harry followed the healer into the examining room.

Hermione followed the witch as she levitated Ginny into the lobby of St. Mungo's. The attendant pointed them to the baby ward. There they were quickly ushered into a room where several healers started examining Ginny thoroughly. Hermione turned to the witch who had helped them.

"Hermione Weasley." She stuck her hand out and the witch shook it.

"Sarah Ford." The witch said. " And if you don't mind me asking, who is that?" Hermione was slightly surprised that the witch didn't recognize Ginny from the papers, maybe she just had more sense than to read them.

"Ginny Potter." Hermione replied.

"As in married to Harry Potter?" Sarah's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes."

"Oh what an honor, to help the man who saved us all.' Sarah was certainly excited as she walked off without saying goodbye.

"I guess I better find Harry." Hermione sighed and went over to the fireplace in the waiting room. She tried his house but no answer came. 'Maybe he's at his parents?' she thought. James answered her call.

"Where's Harry?" She asked quickly.

"He's at St. Mungo's."

"How did he find out?" Hermione asked.

"He took her there." James answered. Now Hermione was completely puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Georgia. She was sick so he took her to see a healer. By the way, where are you?"

"St. Mungo's. Something's happened to Ginny." Hermione explained.

"Oh! Not again."

"I'm afraid so." Hermione sighed again.

"Well I'll round up the rest of the family, you find Harry, oh and Molly is there too." James instructed.

"Right. See you later." The Hermione went to find Harry.


	12. I've really messed up, haven't I?

Chapter 11 I've really messed up, haven't I?

Ginny Potter lay in her bed at St. Mungo's, silently sobbing. All she did was face the blank wall with her back to the door, hoping that people would take it as a sign that she didn't want to have company. Not even Harry was welcome, he was too smothering when he tried to comfort. Now, if she was in a better mood she would have rolled her eyes at her brother and his wife.

"Ron, don't go in there! She wants to be left alone." Hermione scolded.

"But she can't just sit around moping. It can't be healthy." Ron insisted.

"Ronald Weasley. You insensitive git! Why I married you, I have no clue. She just lost a baby, of course she's going to mope! How would you react if our child was miscarried?" Hermione shrieked and then gasped.

'_Whoa! That was not what I was expecting to hear.' _Ginny thought to herself.

"Hermione, shush!" Ron hissed. "Who knows who could hear you around here."

"Sorry."

Then Ginny heard footsteps receding down the hallway and she sighed; alone at last. She clutched her flat stomach and a sob escaped her mouth and then she openly began to cry again.

The next day, Harry careful slipped into his wife's room. She looked like she was asleep, but you could never tell with her anymore since she spent all of her time facing the wall. He approached the bed and gently shook her shoulder.

"Gin, sweetheart. It's time to take you home. Please turn around for me." Harry pleaded. Ginny had no idea that her treatment to him was tearing apart his already broken heart. The only thing that kept him sane was Georgia. She had no idea of the tragedy her family was facing and her happy attitude wasn't dampened. If it had, Harry would probably gone to ruin. Every morning, when he would pull her out of her crib, she would hug him and tell him she loved him, just like any other morning. He would hold her tight until she squirmed around and insisted to be put down. He was thankful that at least one think was right in the world.

Harry sighed in relief as Ginny rolled around and got out of bed. However his heart sank into his stomach when she simply walked out of the room, without changing and without saying anything. So, he followed her to the apparating area and she was gone before he could express that he didn't think her going alone was such a good idea. He sighed again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

When he arrived home, Ginny wasn't in the living room or kitchen. He slowly made his way up the stairs, unsure of what to expect. When he opened the bedroom door, he saw his beautiful wife curled up in their large bed with the comforter pulled over her, and again she was facing the wall. He couldn't stay in the room anymore, it was like a death bed. Quietly he shut the door and headed back down stairs. The back door was heard opening and when Harry went into the kitchen, he saw his mother entering the house with his daughter in her arms.

"Daddy!" She held her arms out and he gratefully took her in his.

"Hi sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head.

"Mommy?" The little girl asked the same question everyday.

"Mommy's asleep upstairs, honey."

"Mommy." This was a demand.

"You can't see her right now." Harry let out another sigh.

"Mommy!" Her eyes were tearing up.

"She's been doing this all morning, Harry." Lily frowned.

"I think, maybe Georgia can help her. Remember Aunt Petunia."

"Maybe. It's worth a try. Let me see Ginny first." Lily walked towards the stairs.

"Good Luck."

"Ginny." Lily knocked and then opened the door. Ginny laid there and didn't say anything.

"Ginny" Lily tried again.

"Go away." Ginny's voice croaked out from lack of use.

"Fine. I just wanted to tell you that your attitude is tearing your family apart." Then Lily left the room.

"How did it go?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Not good."

"That's it, I'm taking Georgia up there."

Harry opened the bedroom door without knocking.

"Ginny."

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Please."

"I brought Georgia. She misses her mommy."

"I don't want her to see me like this."

"It's your own fault, your like this." Harry said forcefully.

"Are you saying, its my fault the baby's dead?" The anger in Ginny's voice was apparent.

"That's not what I meant or said and you know it! I'm upset too, but we have to move on. Our families need us. Georgia needs us and all you can do is lie around and cry. You can't bring the baby back, so you might as well move on and love the child that you do have!" Harry's voice was now very loud and Georgia was holding her hands over her ears. If the situation had been different and if either parent had noticed this they would have laughed at the comical sight.

"Get out! How dare you speak to me like that!" Ginny's voice was back to normal and was just as loud as Harry's.

"Fine. You can have all the space you need. I'm leaving." Harry began to walk out of the room.

"Georgia stays here." Ginny demanded.

"Are you kidding! You're not fit to be a mother!" Harry laughed horribly, making Ginny cringe. Then he left, slamming the door behind him and leaving Ginny to fall back in her bed and cry.

When he reached the bottom of the steps he spotted Lily standing in the living room. She had no doubt heard everything they had said, because her eyes were wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Harry! What do you think you are doing. Taking that child away from her mother." Lily exclaimed.

"What mother? Oh you mean the worthless heap upstairs. I would be a bad father if I didn't take her away." Harry's voice was cold and full of venom. Lily gasped as her son marched out of the house. She followed him as he walked briskly across the yard and disappeared through the gate leading to Sirius's house. However, instead of going there as well she ran to her house.

"James!" She screamed through the house, tears now pouring down her face. Soon she heard heavy footsteps thundering down the stairs and lighter ones following. Moments later her husband and sister stood in front of her with worry written all over their faces.

"What's the matter Lily?" James voice came out as a whisper.

"He's left her." Lily answered.

"Who?" Petunia asked confused.

"Harry, he's taken Georgia and left." Lily sank into a chair as James and Petunia gasped.

"He didn't."

"He did."

"Why?"

"They had a huge fight. I heard it all, it was horrible. He called her a bad mother because she was ignoring Georgia and wallowing in self pity. Things like that. Then she told him to get out, but she only meant out of the room but he told her he was leaving completely." Lily broke down now and Petunia went to make some tea.

"I think I need to make a trip to the Weasley's and then get Hermione to check on Ginny." James decided and Lily just nodded. He gave her a comforting kiss on the head and headed to the living room to floo to the Burrow.

Harry knocked on the backdoor of Sirius' house, he heard shuffling around and then the door opened.

"Harry. What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Do you think I could crash here for at least the night?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Come in." Sirius swung the door wide open and pulled Harry in. Then he guided him into the living room. There sitting on the couch were Tonks, Lupin and Ally.

"Harry." Came the chorused greeting.

"Hullo." Harry sat in an armchair.

"Now, Harry tell me why you need to crash here for the night?" Sirius sat in a chair next to him. Instead of giving an answer, Harry broke down. There were many gasps and Tonks came over and took Georgia out of his arms.

"Harry. Tell us what's wrong." Lupin begged.

"I left her." Harry sobbed.

"What? Left who?" Sirius questioned.

"Ginny."

"Harry! Why?" Lupin asked.

"I don't even completely know. We got into a huge fight..."

"But you guys get into fights all the time. How was this so bad, that you just left?" Sirius asked puzzled.

"Well I tried to get her to talk to me, because she had shut herself in her room as soon as we got home. But she wouldn't so I told if she didn't want to talk to me then she should talk to Georgia, whose been asking for her all week. And we got into a fight about her being a bad mother. Then she told me to get out and I got so angry so I told her I was leaving for good."

"Oh Harry." Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing.

I've really messed up, haven't I?" Harry asked.

James landed in the living room of Ron and Hermione's house. Luckily they were just in the kitchen having a late breakfast.

"James! How nice to see you. Would you like some tea?" Hermione stood up, smiling.

"No thank you, Hermione. I came to tell you that I think you should really go over and see Ginny." He said uneasily.

"Is she talking?" Hermione looked excited.

"She was. I don't know about now anymore, but that's not the reason. Just go over there, okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Hermione rushed into the living room and grabbed some floo. She disappeared into the fire soon after and James followed, but headed instead to the Burrow.

Molly was cleaning up from Breakfast when James came stumbling in.

"James! Would you like some tea or some breakfast?" Molly asked.

"No thank you, Molly." James declined with a sense of de-ja-vu. "I just came because I have to deliver some terrible news."

"Oh My! What?" Molly clutched the dish rag in her hand.

"Harry's left Ginny."

"HE DID WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Hermione knocked softly on Ginny's bedroom door. There was no answer, but she let herself in anyway. It was all she could do not to cry out when she saw her best friend, in a broken heap. Her cheeks were stained from weeks of crying, while fresh tears were pouring out as well.

"Ginny!"

"Oh Hermione! I've really messed up, haven't I?"


	13. Talks with the Potters

Chapter 12 Talks with the Potters

Hermione Granger did not know how to respond to such a weak, hopeless question, finally though she did ask, "What did you do?" Now, this would seem like a harsh question, said the wrong way, and luckily Hermione asked it with a voice full of caring and concern.

"He's gone." Came the response.

"Ginny, sweetie. You're not making any sense. Baby Harry's been gone for a week or so." Hermione was perplexed, maybe Ginny was going crazy.

"No not Harry. Harry." Ginny sobbed.

"Ginny!" Hermione bit her lip to keep from saying, 'What the hell's wrong with you? That's what I just said.' However, she was afraid of what Ginny might do if she said that.

"I am a bad mother! I just lay around. My poor baby!" Ginny cried out.

"Ginny, you're a fine mother. You're just going through a rough spot. If you want my advice, clean yourself up and go to him. Show him you want to be a good mother." Hermione advised.

"He was so mean, its obvious he doesn't want me anymore."

"Did you ever think that maybe he was so harsh because he loves you so much?"

"That makes no sense, Hermione." Ginny sighed frustrated.

"Well, you better make sense of it; or else, there's nothing I can do to help." Hermione patted her knee comfortingly before leaving the room.

Sirius Black was shocked by his godson's actions. He never would have dreamed that a marriage, so much like Lily and James' would fail. On the bright side, though, he got to spend a lot of time with Georgia, who was very close to his heart. Later that afternoon, the two sat in the kitchen while the rest of the Potter family argued over the current situation. He was feeding her some cereal as they talked.

"So tell me, small state. Do you like Ally?" He asked nonchalantly. Georgia giggled and nodded.

"Al."

"Yup, Al. I'm glad. I like her too." Sirius smiled. "And you know I was thinking. It might be time for old Padfoot to settle down." He continued. Georgia just smiled at him.

"With all that's going on, now. I don't think I should bring that into the mix just quite yet. Do you agree?" He asked. Georgia nodded.

"So should I ask her her on the Valentine's Day?" Sirius asked. Georgia shook her head.

"Yeah, too far away. How about Christmas?" This time she stuck her tongue out.

"I'll take that as a no. What about Fourth of July?" Finally she nodded her head and clapped her hands together.

"Good choice. That's two months away. Plenty of time for this mess with your parents to clear up and for me to get up the nerve. Fourth of July it is then." Georgia popped the last Cheerio in her mouth and raised her hands towards him. He took it as a sign that she wanted out and unclasp her from her high chair; when she was in his arms she put her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. "Thank-you Georgia, for helping me choose a date. We'll do the same for the wedding, okay?" Georgia pulled away so he could see her face and grinned.

After a stop by to see her daughter, who wouldn't talk to her, Mrs. Weasley headed for Sirius' house. Sirius answered the door and told her that Harry was in the living room, so she headed that way. Once there she asked if she could see the young man, _privately_. He followed her into the dining room.

"I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU! I TREATED YOU AS ONE OF MY OWN! YOU STAYED IN MY HOUSE ALMOST EVERY SUMMER! I THOUGHT YOUR INTENTIONS WERE GOOD WHEN YOU MARRIED MY DAUGHTER! HAD I KNOWN WHAT WAS TO COME YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER STEPPED IN MY DOORWAY THE SUMMER BEFORE YOUR SECOND YEAR! I WAS GOING TO SEND A HOWLER BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD GET THROUGH BETTER IF I SAID IT TO YOUR FACE. I WISH I HAD NEVER LET YOU IN MY HOME HARRY POTTER!" Mrs. Weasley screamed so loud the house shook as it would in an earthquake. Harry was too dumbfounded to speak. Then just as suddenly as she came she left, leaving Harry to walk back into the living room, where he knew everyone had heard. He sunk into an armchair and put his head in his hands.

"I can't say she wasn't right, son." James shook his head.

"I know." Harry muttered through his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Do what you want to do." Lily spoke softly. Suddenly, before Harry could answer, four owls came swarming into the room, all carrying red envelops.

"Oh no!" Harry exclaimed. He grabbed the first one and opened it. The sound of Bill's voice came out loud and booming.

"HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ALWAYS SEEMED LIKE A DECENT FELLOW, ESPECIALLY WITH ALL YOU'D BEEN THROUGH. BUT I GUESS, I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN A CLOSER LOOK! STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! I HOPE I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MORE LIKE, YOU SHOULD HOPE YOU NEVER SEE ME!"

Then next one was Charlie's.

"I NEVER REALLY KNEW YOU, BUT FROM AS MUCH AS I'VE HEARD ABOUT YOU, I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU WITH MY SISTER. THAT WAS OBVIOUSLY A MISTAKE. YOU BETTER WATCH IT POTTER!"

The one after that was from the twins.

"Hullo Harry.

How are you?

YOU BETTER NOT BE BLOODY FINE.

CAUSE IF YOU ARE, WELL HAVE TO COME OVER AND RIP YOU TO SHREDS!

However, we're hoping that this is some stage, if you will.

Like a virus or disease.

And you'll get over it.

PRETTY SOON!

Bye Harry.

Have a lovely day."

The occupants of the room had to shake their heads, to clear them from confusion at the Twins mood swings.

The final one was from Ron.

"HARRY BLOODY POTTER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND. OBVIOUSLY NOT, IF YOU WERE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TREATED MY SISTER LIKE THAT! WHAT IS SHE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? I NEVER THOUGHT OF YOU AS AN UPPITY PERSON, BUT IF THAT'S THE REASON YOU LEFT HER, WELL THEN I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKE I THOUGHT I DID."

After hearing that, Harry ran out of the room and into the back yard.

Ginny saw Harry come out of his parents house and sit down on the bench in their yard. He ran his hand through his messy hair, like he always did when he was upset, or thinking. She sighed, this was all her fault. She could try to fix this, but he didn't want her back. Just as she began to really get upset, four owls swooped in the open window, each with a letter.

The first one was from Bill

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am sorry that arrogant little git, that was your husband has left you. However, you now know what kind of guy he really is, and you're still young. You can move on. Let me know if I can do anything to help you._

_Love,_

_Bill_

The next one was from Charlie.

_Dear Ginny, _

_Don't worry. When I see that little prat, I'll be sure to give him hell for you. Stay strong and sweet, like you always have._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

The one after that was from the Twins.

_Dear Ginny,_

_We love you_

_Even if Potter doesn't._

_And we count more._

_And don't worry,_

_we have a plan for Potter._

_Just you wait._

_Love,_

_Fred_

_and George._

The last one was from Ron.

_Dear Gin,_

_I just can't believe this. I thought I knew him. He's been my best mate since 1st year. But boy oh boy was I wrong. I won't ever talk to him again. The idiot, not after what he did to you. Let me or Mione know if you need anything. _

_Love,_

_Ron._

_P.S. I'm trying to come up with a plan to get Georgia back for you, but Mione won't help so its just a tad bit harder._

Ginny snorted at her brother's stupidity for a moment, then she got angry. How dare they mettle in her personal life. Things weren't over between her and Harry, were they? She'd show him that this could work. That she was better, then he'd take her back. Violently she tore the letters up and threw them out the window. Yes, she'd get Harry back, if it was the last thing she ever did.


	14. Iris

**I'm not going to even try to come up with excuses. I'm sure you don't want to hear/read them anyway.**

Chapter 13Iris

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

"Harry you can't be serious." Lily exclaimed. Then seeing him smirk and open his mouth, she added, "Don't even say it."

"Sorry. Yes, Mum. I'm leaving. I can't be close to that house. Maybe this will help." He explained solemnly.

"Help? How?" She asked exasperated.

"I don't know, Mum. I don't know." Harry shook his head.

Lily sighed, "Alright, Harry. Do what you feel is best. What about the Weasley's How are Molly and Arthur going to take not seeing their granddaughter?"

"The Weasley's aren't speaking to me. They have to talk to me to see their granddaughter." Harry said determinedly as he walked up the stairs to the guest room.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

'_Cause sooner or later its over_

_I just don't want to miss you right now._

Lying in her crib was Georgia. She woke up when her father entered and stood with her hands raised. Harry lifted her up into his arms, then pulled his bag out from the closet. He packed what little had been taken out quickly, then put Georgia's things in as well. He went back downstairs, Georgia in one arm and his bag in the other, to where his mother was waiting. Grabbing some floo powder from the mantel, he turned to Lily.

"I'll owl you when I get a place to stay " She nodded and walked into the kitchen as Harry flung the powder into the fire. After stepping in he shouted "Leaky Cauldron" and whirled out of sight.

He arranged to have the best room in the hotel above the pub and it was considerably better then he had anticipated. The walls looked newly painted and the linens washed. The furniture was still worn and old, but looked almost ten times better with clean sheets. There was room for a crib next to the battered desk and under the one large window with long curtains shading the room from the afternoon sun. Harry set Georgia's crib and placed her in it while he unpacked their belongings. He was glad he hadn't brought more clothes, because the wardrobe in the room was small and he barely had room.

Once he was done he picked his daughter up and headed towards Diagon Alley to find somewhere to have lunch.

Ginny meanwhile, had for the first time in a while gotten out of bed and went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. Once she had made herself breakfast, which there had been leftovers because she wasn't used to making food for only one, she washed the dishes and headed upstairs. However, instead of getting into bed again, she ripped the sheets off the bed to wash. After putting new ones on, she went into the bathroom and took a shower. The feeling was amazing, not only was she washing off all the dirt and grim that she had collect, but she felt as if she were cleansing her body of all the negative emotions that she had been overwhelmed with lately. For once, she was relaxed and felt good. Maybe, everything would turn out right in the end?

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

With her shower done, she put on some fresh clothes, horrified that she had spent over a week in the same hospital gown. Then she brushed her teeth, and rid it of the morning breath that she had acquired and was relieved that it wasn't permanent. She even added a touch of make-up to hide the paleness of her skin and the dark bags under her puffy eyes. Her hair had caused the biggest problem, it took her twenty minutes to brush out the knots that had established themselves in her hair from a week in bed. However, she conquered the hair and was impressed with how good she looked for being in bed for a week. By the time she was done it was one o'clock.

Ginny decided that she was done stalling and headed downstairs. Quickly she crossed the house and exited through the back door. Her nerves hit her as she knocked on the Potter's back door, she shouldn't be nervous, she told herself. She was just talking to her husband, something she did all the time. Yet, she couldn't lie to herself, this time it was entirely different, their marriage could rest on the way this conversation went. Her thoughts were cut short by Lily opening the door.

"Ginny!" Lily was surprised to see her daughter up and about.

"Lily, is Harry here?" Ginny's voice came out as little more than a squeak.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, but he left." Lily couldn't help but think if she had been her a few hours earlier he wouldn't have left at all.

"Oh. When will he be back?" Ginny wasn't sure if she could muster up her nerves again, but it seemed she'd have to.

"Ginny, he left the house for good. He took all of his stuff, Georgia's too." Her heart broke as she watched the pain flash across the younger girl's face.

"You don't know where, do you?" There was a small sign of hope in her face and Lily didn't want to squash it.

"No, dear, I don't. He told me he'd owl me when he found a place." Ginny felt nauseous at a picture of her husband and daughter out on the street with no where to go. "I'll let you know when he does though."

"Thanks." Ginny said meekly then turned around and walked away. Lunch at the Burrow was just what she needed right now.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

After spending a few hours in Diagon Alley, Harry and Georgia returned to their room. Harry gave Georgia a bath and put her to bed early since her nap had been cut short. He soon regretted it though, when the silence in the room caused him to think about all that had happened the past week. He had lost a child and then he had left his wife. Suddenly the idea to leave Ginny didn't seem like the best, most rational decision. How could he fix it? It was a little late now, for him to go back. What would he say? He doubted she would appreciate him popping into her room and saying, 'Oh Just kidding, I don't think you're a horrible mother at all, I was just upset. Pretend it never happened.' He wished he could, but he knew he couldn't. Finally the events of the past week caught up to him, he had lost a child. A little boy to teach to fly, where he would have to keep a straight face when he yelled at him for pulling a prank on his older sibling. He realized that all the grief he couldn't express because he had to stay strong when Ginny was grieving had caused him to act irrationally and make the decision to leave his wife. His adoring, beautiful wife who he left when she needed him most. Man, did that make him feel like crap.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_when everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Maybe lunch at the Burrow wasn't just what she needed, thought Ginny. Her mother had cried happily that she was up, then cried for grief of her lost grandson, then cried for her daughters 'disastrous' marriage to a 'no good, man with a death wish'. Finally when she served lunch, she made sure Ginny had everything she wanted and it was working on Ginny's last nerve. Luckily she was saved when a tawny owl came flying in the open window and dropped a letter in her lap. Ginny quickly unrolled the parchment and found only three words written on it in very neat, curvy handwriting.

_The Leaky Cauldron_

She jumped out of her seat, causing her mother to gasp and headed towards the door.

"Sorry, got to go Mum. Thanks for lunch." When she stepped outside she realized it was growing dark and the sound of thunder was threatening far away. She also realized that she couldn't apparate into the pub, so she settled for Diagon Alley. Unfortunately in her haste and excitement she ended up at the far end of Diagon Alley compared to the Pub. She hurried through the streets, trying to get to the pub before her nerves failed her, and before the rain came as she realized that the thunder was a lot closer in London. Half way there, a loud clap of thunder startled her as it released buckets of water. However, she was determined and she merely wiped her drenched hair out of her face and sped up at the sight of the pub.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

Harry was getting ready for an early night as well and changed into a plain white t-shirt and plaid cloth lounging pants. He checked on Georgia again, before turning down the comforter on his bed. A loud thunder clap came and he looked out the window just to see the rain come down on the innocent shoppers still in the Alley. He quickly crossed the room to close the window, and then came back to his bed, shaking his head at his still sleeping daughter. One knee was on the bed and the other about to join it when an urgent knock came at the door. Grabbing his wand off the night stand he crossed the room, this time to the door. When he opened it he saw the last person he expected, but the one he most wanted to see, standing in his doorstep. Her long red hair was darker and longer than usual and drooped with the water from the rainstorm. The mascara that had once been on her eyelashes was now running down her cheeks and her clothes clung tightly to her body. She was a sight, that was sure and her worried expression on her face didn't help. Had he not been so shocked, he would have laughed at her appearance. Finally though he got his voice at the same time she did.

"Ginny." he whispered as she cried, "Harry."

Then without another word, she launched herself into his arms and he wrapped them tightly around her.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. You were right, I was being horrid. You and Georgia needed me and I only thought about myself and how sad I was." Ginny cried into his shirt.

"Ginny, I'm sorry too. I should never have left you. You were upset and I just left you out to dry." Harry apologized.

"Speaking of dry." Ginny said as she performed a drying charm on herself. Harry laughed.

"Come on. I paid for the room, we might as well stay. You're going to catch cold if you don't get warm." Harry pulled her into the bed and for the first time in a week, they both fell asleep, quickly and slept the whole night through.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

'_cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am._

**So what did you think? The song is Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. Our favorite couple is back together. I could have stretched it out more, as I'm sure any other author would have done but I was too anxious to get them back together.** **Also the idea for the Potter Family Book from chapter 9 came from ColorofAngels whose stories are terrific and I recommend them to everyone.**


	15. The product of amends

Chapter 14 The product of the author and characters making amends

Ginny awoke to the screaming of a baby, and it caused a smile to creep across her face. With the scream came the events of the night before; when she regained her family. She felt Harry roll out of bed on the other side and heard his footsteps tread across the old, creaky floor towards the crib.

"Hey Georgia, Daddy's got a surprise for you." He cooed as he lifted the baby into his arms. His footsteps fell short of the bed, and a loud chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Ginny."

"Aww. It's early." Ginny whined, slamming the pillow over her head. "I was hoping that she would have gotten better at this while I was gone." Ginny flung the pillow off in mock frustration, but kept her head buried in Harry's pillow.

"Mummy?" Georgia sounded as if she had just had an epiphany; which she in fact had, for she had just recognized the figure lying in the bed as her mother's.

Ginny's head shot up like a cannon at the little voice. "Darling?" She pushed herself up in the bed and held her arms out like a five year old waiting for an ice cream cone. Georgia wiggled out of her father's grip and he handed her over just in time to keep her from falling on the ground.

Georgia sat and played in her mother's lap as her parents discussed the future.

"So, we have to break the news to everyone, don't we?" Ginny said with the hint of a question in it.

"Of course we do." Harry laughed.

"So, how are we going to do that?" Ginny asked.

"Well…" Harry thought for a moment. "We could have a bit of fun with it." Ginny nodded in agreement and together they came up with a plan.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Georgia and I are doing fine. She misses her grandparents, so I was wondering if you would like to come over to the Leaky Cauldron and have lunch with us and then maybe we could go shopping afterward. Send an owl back with your response._

_Love,_

_Harry and Georgia_

Ginny really wanted to put her name on the letter too, but it would ruin the plan, and it was too good to foil.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm doing fine, considering. My house is so empty, so I was hoping you would come to dinner tonight at my house. I know you like to cook at the Burrow, but I'm not up to the chances of the whole family popping in._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ginny frowned at the emptiness that just the one name held; alone and small.

When one o'clock tolled that afternoon, a knock came at the door. Knowing full well who it was, the small family took their positions. Harry went over and opened the door, where Tom stood waiting, and behind him were the senior Potters.

"Mister and Missus Potter here to see you, Mister Potter." Tom spoke gruffly.

"Thank you, Tom." Harry inclined his head slightly, dismissing the barman. Once he was on his way down the hall, James and Lily stepped inside.

"We can head down to lunch just as soon as I get Georgia ready." Harry explained to his parents.

"Great. I'm starved." James replied truthfully. From the shadows in the corner, Ginny stepped holding Georgia in her arms.

"I finished dressing her, Harry. We can go now." Ginny smiled sweetly, but remained as normal as usual, as if a separated couple, staying together in a hotel was a normal sight.

"Ginny!" Lily exclaimed a few moments later, once the shock had worn off.

"Hello, Lily." Ginny smile pleasantly.

"Wait a minute." James came too, but not without sounding stupid. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, where else would I be?" Ginny pretended to look utterly confused by her father-in-laws question.

"But you two are separated?" James sputtered slightly.

"Not anymore." Harry grinned.

"Yay!" Lily and James shouted together and rushed to embrace the newly reunited family.

Lunch was a joyous affair, but ended sooner than all present wanted it too. However, there was another set of parents to announce the news to, and the reestablished family headed to their house, where they would be having company for dinner. Little did this company know, but a one act show also came with their meal.

The doorbell rang as Ginny tucked Georgia firmly on the couch with a blanket. The wool on one side and the cushion on the other sandwiched her safely and prevented her from falling off or drawing too much attention to herself. Ginny quickly smoothed out the wrinkles in her spring dress and opened the door.

"Ginny!" Her mother exclaimed as she folded her into a huge embrace.

"Hullo, Mum." Ginny smiled.

"You look very nice and clean. I'm so glad you are out of that bed." Molly frowned at the thought of what her daughter had been through in the past two weeks.

"Thanks, Mum." Ginny couldn't take the smile off of her face.

"You'd think she wouldn't be so cheerful." Molly muttered to Arthur as Ginny extended her arm towards the interior of the house. She pretended not to hear, but even harder she had to keep from smiling. When she opened herself to allow entrance into her abode, her figure blocked the toddler on the couch from her parental units.

"Let's go ahead into the kitchen." Ginny suggested; however, her mother pursed her lips.

"Are we not having coffee or drinks before hand?" One always for etiquette, Molly asked. Ginny paused for half a second, trying to come up with an answer.

"Oh, well I thought we would have drinks outside, it's such a lovely day." Ginny breathed out slightly when she finished.

"That's a wonderful idea Ginny! Come on Arthur." Molly walked into the kitchen and towards the back door. Before Ginny left the foyer, she winked at her daughter and gave thumbs up to the steps. A giggle came from the couch and Ginny saw her father frown towards the living room in confusion.

Tea was served and cleared and Mrs. Weasley insisted on helping put the final touches on dinner, ("You don't want to over exert yourself, after all you just started moving around.") While Ginny was tossing the salad she said rather loudly,

"Well I guess all we need to do now is set the table."

Moments later Harry walked in quietly, and even better than they had imagined, the Weasley parents had their backs to the entrance into the kitchen. Harry grabbed a stack of plates from the cupboard and took them to the table. Years later, Ginny would look back and be glad that Molly hadn't had the plates in hand when Harry came into the room. He set the table as Molly took the bread out of the oven, and Arthur was inspecting the microwave. Seeing that they hadn't noticed him, he snuck back out into the living room, where he rescued Georgia from her wooly prison. Then, he brought her into the kitchen and put her into her high chair. As the family settled down at the table, Molly let out a shrill shriek.

"Harry!"

"Hullo, Molly." He replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked, with a hand on her heart to slow her racing heart.

"I'm here to eat dinner." Harry answered, which earned him a smack from his wife.

"But..but…what?" Molly sputtered.

"Well, Mum." Ginny started, and Harry grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. "Harry and I are back together." A squeal came from her mother and a hearty, "Here, here!" from her father.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing just like old times, until Georgia began to get fussing and Ginny put her to bed. Then, they had one last cup of tea, before the Weasley parents flooed home.

**Soo I wanted that to be longer but I also wanted to get it out tonight…so this is what you get, be grateful.**


	16. A born Healer

**This is the last chapter of this story. That's it no more; at least I'm pretty sure. I think I'm going to cry because I love these characters and the background I have created in I Want a Baby and this one. It's my baby, and I'm sad yet relieved to end it. Thank you all for your support.**

Chapter 15 A born Healer

"Really, Georgia. It's a good thing your Daddy took your Mommy back. Otherwise, he would have been in trouble, honestly, I think there's five years of dirty laundry in this suitcase!" Ginny exclaimed to her daughter as she unpacked her husband's suitcase in their bedroom. Georgia sat on their bed, silently watching her mother.

"Though, I guess I'm not that much better than him, I still haven't unpacked my own stuff from the hospital…You know what, I'll do that now." Ginny dropped the pair of pants in her hands and picked up her shoebox of stuff from the hospital. There wasn't much in there and she quickly put her toiletries and clothes away. As she checked for anything else, she stopped suddenly. Stuck to the bottom of the box was a picture; not just any picture, the last picture taken of her son Harry Jr. A sob escaped her mouth as her finger traced over the image of the small baby that she never got to hold.

"Mommy?" The voice was small and quiet, and sounded sad and confused.

"Oh, darling." Ginny swept her young daughter into her arms. "Mommy's okay, she just remembered something sad. I won't always cry like this, sweetheart, I have for the last week or so, but you always make me stop. I know you don't know what you're doing or what you've done, but you have an incredible knack for healing. Enough of this solemn talk, we have some planning to do today; I do believe your first birthday is in a few days."

"Happy Birthday dear Georgia. Happy Birthday to you!" The backyard echoed as members of the Weasley-Potter family gathered around for Georgia Virginia's first birthday.

The little girl giggled madly as her father tried to teach her to blow out the candles on her cake.

"For goodness sakes, Harry, just do it yourself, she doesn't understand." Ginny sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine." Harry pouted for a moment and then blew out the candles for his daughter.

As Ginny began to cut the cake a clap of thunder was heard. Then moments later rain sprinkled across the lawn. Everyone grabbed their plates and ran inside; except for two people. Harry picked his daughter up and out of her chair, but stood where he was. Soon he began to dance around the yard with his daughter in the rain. She was giggling madly again, but her mother was not.

"Harry James Potter! You bring that girl in here this minute! What do you think you're doing? She just got over being sick!" Ginny screamed from the door. Suddenly, Harry came to his senses and ran inside.

Once the guest had left and Harry and Ginny were changed into warm clothing, Ginny made a kettle of Hot Chocolate. Harry placed Georgia on his lap on the sofa in the living room and opened up the Potter Family Book. Then he began to read to her, the stories of her parents and herself. Though, she was too young to remember them now, the book would record all the events that had transpired in the past year she had been alive.

Ginny herself said it, when she commented that Georgia had a knack for healing; and why not, her father had a saving people thing, why would anyone be surprised that she had a healing people thing.

Included in those stories about Georgia's healing, were when she helped her Aunt Petunia get over her failed marriage, and when she calmed Sirius' emotions about Ally, and when she saved a marriage from destruction, as well as her mother from depression, and all that after she wasn't even suppose to be conceived, not to mention born healthily.

He healing didn't stop after she turned one; in fact it had just begun. Not many years later, she would be the reason Molly Weasley didn't die of a broken heart after her husband died of a heart attack. Then she would become a substitute daughter for Remus and Tonks, who found out they couldn't have children because of the werewolf laws.

Once she was older, and had graduated from Hogwarts she became a healer at St. Mungo's and was one of the top medical professionals ever to work there. She found a cure for the wizard's arthritis, that occurred in the wrist of a person's wand hand, and became so famous that hundreds of years later her portrait graced the halls of St. Mungo's like so many before her.

Ever since her father had first discovered the Potter Family Book, Georgia had been fascinated by it. As she grew older, she read it so many times, she had it memorized.

So when her own children were born she showed it to them every time they were at Grandpa and Grandma Potter's house, and once in awhile she pried her own volume open, the one she had received the Christmas after her second wedding anniversary. After she had passed on to the next life, her children taught their children about the books, specifically about the legend of Harry Potter and his daughter Georgia Virginia, the girl who helped them all.


End file.
